


Le carrosse

by LaMaisondeFeanor



Series: Lithion [17]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMaisondeFeanor/pseuds/LaMaisondeFeanor
Summary: Maglor se souvient du carrosse.





	Le carrosse

Makalaurë sourit en se souvenant du carrosse qui avait été une citrouille. Le véhicule avait été magnifique, blanc avec des motifs dorés, bleu et vert pâle, et les armoiries de sa famille. Le cocher et le valet portaient d’élégants vêtements blancs et bleus, et les huit chevaux blancs étaient harnachés de cuir orné d’or.


End file.
